As It Should Have Been
by LeeAnnP
Summary: Luke and Reid's story from ATWT, as it should have been.


div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" As It Should Have Been/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Thump Thump...ThumpThump...Thump Thump.../div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Luke jerked upright in bed. As he sits and his heart slows down, he remembers listening to Reid's heart in Chris's chest. Waves of intense grief roll throughout his entire body. As he covers his face with his hands, tears roll down his face and he sobs out loud./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hey, what's wrong?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Luke freezes. That voice! Oh my God, he has finally gone crazy with his grief!/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Luke?" that voice again./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Luke slowly turns towards his bedroom doorway and gasps./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Standing there, with a tray of coffee and doughnuts is.../div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Reid? Oh my God is that really you!?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Reid looks down at himself then back at Luke "Umm ...yeah who did you expect? Alex O'Loughlin ? I mean I agree he is hot but I am way hotter."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" With a wink and a grin, Reid walks over to the bed, sets the tray on the nightstand and crawls into bed. Immediately his arms are full of a sobbing, clinging Luke. Looking concerned and confused, Reid wraps his arms around Luke and holds tight./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What? How is this possible?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Luke, remember last night, we came back here, made love and you asked me to spend the night? Do I need to do an MRI on YOUR brain now? What has you so upset?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I had a horrible..no beyond horrible dream last night. It seemed so real!"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I kind of guessed that. Care to share it?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Wiping his eyes on the kleenex Reid handed him , Luke began to tell him about his dream./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Alright it all starts after you told me you loved me in the parking lot. Wait..you DID tell me that right? I didn't just dream that?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Luke looked up at Reid who was smiling and rubbing his back as he spoke. "Yes Luke, I told you I loved you, kissed you then left to get the heart that was Chris's in Bay City."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Relaxing once more on Reid's chest, Luke continued./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""So you left and I went back in and told everyone what you were going to do. I know you told me not to, but Bob and Kim were so scared and I knew if they found out what you were doing they'd feel better. I'm sorry."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I knew you wouldn't be able to keep quiet about that. It's okay. " Chuckled Reid./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Giving Reid a poke in the chest, Luke said. " Anyway, I told them and they were so relieved. After an hour or so an ambulance came in and you were on the gurney covered in blood!"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Luke sat up and turned to Reid. " I went to follow but Bob wouldn't let me at first. He went in to see how you were. When he came out he told me your injuries were too severe and there was no way you could survive them. I wouldn't believe that. I told him he HAD to try. He said there was nothing they could do but make you comfortable. Finally I was able to get back and see you in the E.R." Luke was openly crying again. Reid sat up as well and pulled Luke into his arms, comforting his man the best he could. "Go on Luke, get it all out."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Snuggled into Reid, Luke went on. " As I walked into the E.R. and saw you, I couldn't believe this had happened. How could this happen? It made no sense to me."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What exactly did happen?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You were going to Bay City like I said and your car stalled at the train crossing when you tried to beat the train and..." At that point Luke choked up and couldn't say anything. /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"To lighten to mood Reid said. "Well that was a pretty stupid move on my part. You should have known it was a dream. Remember? I am a brilliant brain surgeon. I would never have tried that!" Grinning Reid looked at Luke, but seeing the look on his face and "the look" he was getting , said "Sorry Luke, I know this still seems real to you, finish telling me about it."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Tucking Luke back into his body, Reid grabbed Lukes' hand as Luke starting talking again. Intertwinning their fingers together, he spoke./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well you were laying there all...and you were trying to tell me something. I didn't understand at first and it was frustrating you. The nurse said you shouldn't be agitated and I told her you are ALWAYS agitated." At this they both chuckled . "Well that is certainly true Luke." With a wink Reid was once again quiet./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Once I was able to understand what you wanted I asked where your personal effects were. The nurse handed me the bag and I found your wallet. It was covered in so much blood! You wanted a card and at first I thought it was your DNR card but you said no, your license. Then I KNEW what you wanted to tell me." Luke shuddered remembering that part of the dream. "/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hey Honey, I am fine. I'm right here."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Honey? Did you just call me Honey? "/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What would you prefer Snookums or Sweetie Pie?" Reid chuckled at the poke, he once again got. They both then laughed and Reid lowered his head and gave Luke a kiss. Luke returned it with all the love and anguish he still felt remembering that dream. After they slowly pulled apart, Reid said "Right! Now finish up so we can get to the playing Doctor I have been thinking about since I woke up this morning." wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Luke just giggled and went on./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You are an Organ Donor..aren't you?" Reid just nodded. "So once I realized that, I told you you were not going to be needing that card anytime soon. You just kept looking at me, then you said "Chris...tests." I tried again to get you to believe you were going to be fine you said "Need a lawyer, not a doctor." So I went and found Tom Hughes in the hall and brought him in to see you. You wanted me to have power of attorney so I could donate your heart to Chris." Luke stopped, not able to go on for a minute. Reid said nothing, just kept rubbing his back with one hand while holding his hand with the other. Reid was stunned as he listened. realizing that had this happened and he was able, he WOULD have donated his heart to Doogie Hughes. He loved calling Chris that because he knew it ticked the man off and if there was anything he loved , not more than Luke but a close second, was to was ticked that man off. Grinning Reid waited for Luke to speak again./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""So after you spoke to Tom and against my objections, I realized you were bound and determined to do this. We both know how pigheaded you can be." At that they both grinned at each other. Another truth! " I once again pleaded with you. Told you I loved you and you nodded and then that you loved me, once again you nodded." Luke looked at Reid, who was sitting there, staring at him, with tears in his eyes and nodding. " I'm sorry but even though I know you are here, holding me, alive and well, it just seemed so real I am having a hard time letting it go."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I understand Luke, it's ok...do you want to stop or finish?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I need to finish telling it so it goes away and I can stop having these awful feelings in my stomach. Does that make any sense?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yes..yes it does." Giving Luke a kiss he sat back and waited./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""In my dream they had a machine hooked up to keep your heart beating. Even though you were gone. That was so hard to hear your heart beating and yet know that you weren't with me anymore. "/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I will always be with you Luke, no matter what happens. I hope you know that."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Giving Reid a kiss Luke replies "Yeah I know, I am just glad you REALLY are here."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Me too."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Tom had the papers all drawn up so I could donate your heart to Chris, if it was a match, which it was 100%. I signed them because I knew that is what you wanted. Then John went ahead with the surgery. Chris had no clue it was yours and kept asking why you weren't coming in to harrass him. He finally did figure it out and was angry that in order for him to live, you died."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh I can imagine Doogie was NOT happy that he got my heart and that he couldn't beat me fair and square for the Chief of Staff job. Now it will be even sweeter to beat the man.". They both laughed because they knew that was the God's truth. "Too bad , in the dream, he didn't get my brain, I always said he wasn't the brightest. I'm kidding Luke..kind of." Again they chuckled. /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Luke smacked Reid in the chest. "Don't be a jerk Reid." /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hey you laughed too."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah well...that doesn't count."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Ahh I see a double standard. Will have to remember that." Another grin and a wink./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Rolling his eyes at Reid look, he waited to see what, if anything would come out of the man's mouth next./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""May I continue now please?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh by all means Luke...continue." Grin/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""So after my parents found an uncle of yours in New York, they got him to sign consent so I could lay you to rest. Do you have an uncle in New York or did my dream make one up?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh I have one. Haven't spoken in years. maybe I need to fix that. Will you come with me? It is not something I am looking forward to."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Of course I will Reid. we are in this together...remember?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah...was just making sure." Another kiss./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""ok so I decided to cremate you, I thought that was what you would want." Looking to Reid he sees the man nod. "So some of the ashes were to go in the cornerstone of the new wing. I thought you'd like to be there, in charge sort of speak." Again another nod./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" Reid is looking at Luke very thoughtfully./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" "What?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" "Nothing, I was just thinking how well you DO know me. It gives me the warm fuzzies." Smirk. /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" 'Warm fuzzies? Did I just hear Dr. Reid Oliver, brilliant brain surgeon, best in the entire world , ever, say He has the warm fuzzies?"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"" Hey now let's not ruin the moment and I will deny I ever said that outside this room." Huge grins spread across both their faces./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""The rest of the ashes I put out at the Snyder Pond. We never did get to go swimming there but I wanted you close to me. That is my "go to" place when I need to feel safe and I wanted you there with me always. It was so hard to say goodbye to you! Even thinking about it now.."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hey now, none of that. I am here, I am fine and I am ready for some love..that is if you are done with your dream. Was there anything more?'/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah...about a month after, I think it was a month, in dreams who can tell. Anyway Chris was home with Katie, I went by to see how he was...how your heart was. Katie had your stethoscope and thought I would want it. Before I left I asked if I could listen to your heart beating. Chris said yes and so I sat down and put the stethoscope to his chest and listened. It was an amazing sound after so long not hearing it. Then as I listened and heard the thump thump...thump thump...I woke up and saw you , standing in my doorway alive and VERY handsome. "/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Why thank you!" Reid has a HUGE grin on his face./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Don't let it go to your head, you are hard enough to deal with without adding that...besides I am extremely handsome myself!"/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Indeed your are Mr. Snyder."/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Still holding hands, Luke and Reid became quiet. Soon they both drifted off to sleep. Hours went by, as the world turned and people went about their lives, the two men held each other tight in their sleep. Not wanting to let each other go even then./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Slowly Luke began to wake up..to the sound of "thump thump...thump thump" At first he was not sure where he was or who held him. Was it his mom, comforting him over his loss of Reid. Or could it be possible that Reid's death HAD been a nightmare and Reid was alive and well and holding him?/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"A deep sigh from next to him, gave him his answer. Without opening his eyes, Luke tightened his hold on the person holding him. After a while he opened his eyes as he turned toward the man who was his heart, his life, his everything. Arrogant as he may be, Reid was all and everything Luke could ever want. Looking in Reid's eyes and seeing that feeling reflected back at him made the world a brighter and better place. They both leaned in towards each other and kissed. Now everything was as it should be. Two hearts, two souls together forever. Sure there would be arguments, when didn't they argue? But they never lasted long and the making up is what made they worth the time./div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"So we leave Reid and Luke, as they should have been. Happy, healthy , in love and most importantly...together!/div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div 


End file.
